


Backpfeifengesicht

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Kuddlemuddel [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Backpfeifengesicht: a face that cries out for a fist in itWhat does Sun do after the Cluster is safe and she is exonerated?Help I'm aliveMy heart keeps beating like a hammerHard to be softTough to be tender"Help I'm Alive" - MetricFirst of a series of post canon one shots.





	Backpfeifengesicht

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Backpfeifengesicht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656824) by [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring)



The reporters swarm like vultures on the courthouse steps as Joong-Ki is taken away in handcuffs.

“I thought it would feel different.” Sun glances past her shoulder at a visiting. “I trusted your system but I don’t feel anything.”

“It might take you a while,” Will watches the milling crowd. “What matters is you don’t have to have him on your conscience. You’re free. That is the most important part.”

“Ms Bak,” Detective Mun calls from the door, grinning as he walks over. “Congratulations on winning your case.”

Sun sighs. “Thank you, Detective.”

“What will you do now?”

“Not be in prison.” Sun can feel her cluster pushing in behind her like a gaggle of nosey neighbors.

Mun huffs out a small laugh. “I hope you enjoy your freedom, Ms Bak.”

“Goodbye, Detective.”

Sun feels him watch her as she walks away. The cluster pushes over each other in their shared mind as she settles in the back of the taxi, bustling with barely contained energy and questions -- but thankfully not voicing them simultaneously.

They ride in silence until Lito gives in to the excitement. “So? What do we do now, family?”

Sun feels her lips quirk at his unrestrained enthusiasm.

Will answers for all of them. “Now we celebrate.”  

And they did. For twenty-four hours, they partied through Mexico, San Francisco, Chicago, London, Kibera and Paris, ending in an exhausted but relieved pile in Sun’s kingsize hotel bed.

“That was fun,” is all Sun can say as she falls asleep, thankful to be free and not quite alone.

  


**Three Weeks Later**

Sun sprints the last mile of her run, reveling in the burning sensation deep in her chest and legs.

“Good Morning, Ms Bak.”

Sun jumps at the interruption. “Detective,” she says incredulously, torn between surprise and annoyance at his sudden appearance.

“I didn’t know you ran in this park.”

He sounds smug. Sun feels a sudden urge to punch him. Hard. More than once.

“Are you following me?”

“Of course not.” He flashes her an innocent smile as he tries to keep up.

Sun stops dead and looks at him. “Why are you talking to me, Detective?”

“You can call me Kwon-Ho.” He pants, “Now that I don’t have to worry about arresting you.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I am hoping I could talk you into training with me?”

Sun smirks. “I am better than you. I don’t need to train with you.” Lito visits behind Mun and gives her a disapproving look, tutting his tongue. Capheus leans against a tree and giggles.

“You’re right. But I need to train with you.”

Sun bends over to stretch, saying nothing. Mun doesn’t say anything else. Their silence is almost companionable. When she stands up, Mun is still looking at her, his gaze intense and curious.

“Six am. Don’t be late.”

She turns and walks away, missing Mun’s wide grin.  

  


Sun embraces her unemployed status. Her father had left everything to her, and after his death had been ruled as a murder, not suicide, she stood to inherit everything, leaving her days oddly empty. After thinking long and hard about going to find work again, she decided to listen to her teacher and fight professionally.

And when Mun actually shows up the next morning to run with her, she is more than a little surprised. She didn’t expect Mun to show (which he did) or be able to keep up with her pace (which he didn’t.)

After weeks of running in total silence and watching Mun suffer, she slows to allow him to catch up.

“Why do you keep coming?”

Mun pants and sputters, but doesn’t stop running. “I figured, once I learn to keep up with your speed, you’ll agree to a rematch?”

Sun jogs to a stop to stretch, propping her right leg on the back of a bench. “Why do you want to fight me, Detective?”

With a sigh of relief, Mun flops to the grass and stares at the sky. “Maybe if you beat me enough times, you’ll let me take you to dinner?”

They stay there in a suspended silence. Sun has no idea what to say. She has had many brief but satisfying sexual encounters, but can count on one hand how many times she has been asked on a date.

“I don’t want to go on a date with you, Detective.”

Kala sits on the bench and looks at her, arching her left eyebrow. _Don’t lie, Sun. We both know you find him very handsome._

Sun chooses not to look at Kala, and continues stretching.  

“Well then, I guess I will have to keep running at this obscene hour of the morning.”

Mun picks himself up off the ground, inclines his head, and walks away.

  


“Your mind is somewhere else,” Teacher says, hauling Sun up from the floor.

“I am sorry, Teacher.” Sun says, then downs half her bottle of water.

“What is wrong?”

Sun shifts nervously. This is not something she thought she’d shared with Teacher. “Detective Mun has approached me in a... romantic capacity.” Teacher tilts his head, noting her discomfort. “I do not intend to pursue it. I don’t like the level of distraction it’s causing me.”

“Maybe your distraction comes from your avoidance.”

Sun’s cheeks flush under his amused gaze. Instead of answering, she hits the punching bag again, drowning out the mental mutters of agreement among her cluster-mates.

  


The pounding heat from the shower head massages Sun’s shoulders, easing away the linger pain and exhaustion of her workout.

“I have his number when you’re ready,” Nomi’s voice comes from the other side of the curtain.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She pulls the curtain back and peeks her head out.

“Come on. You should call him.” Nomi takes off her glasses as they steam up in the bathroom. “Don’t act like I can’t hear what you’re thinking. It’s okay to be scared.”

Riley hands Sun a towel and smiles encouragingly as Kala dials the phone and hands it over.

“Hello?” says his voice.

“Detective Mun?”

“Ms Bak?” he sounds surprised. “Are you alright?”

“Of course.” She walks out of the bathroom, and sees the rest of her cluster in her living room. Lito vigorously shakes his head as she prepares to tell him her safety is not his concern. Riley puts a hand on her shoulder.. Sun takes comfort in her presence. “I am calling about what you mentioned earlier.”

“What I mentioned?” She can tell he’s smiling.

“You said you wanted to go to dinner.”

“Ah, yes. I remember. I said I would very much like to _take you_ to dinner. You said you didn’t want to go.”

Sun rolls her eyes at the smugness of his tone. She takes a deep breath. “Meet me for dinner. Tonight.”

It sounds more like a demand. Capheus grins impishly from the couch.

“I get off in forty-five minutes. Where should I meet you?” He answers quickly, voice guileless.

Sun gives him an address for a small upscale bistro she used to enjoy.  

“I will see you then, Ms Bak.”

Sun puts down the phone and looks at her cluster-mates. A strange, electric giddiness races through her chest and limbs, like how she feels before a fight.

“You have a date!” Lito squeals. Nomi and Riley hug Sun tightly.

“We must get you ready!” Kala leads the entire cluster into Sun’s walk-in closet, which is mostly empty shelves.

Sun finds herself standing there like a reluctant doll as Nomi holds up one outfit at a time for Lito’s professional judgement and Riley does her hair and makeup. Capheus keeps playing what he thinks are motivational speeches from cheesy 80s action movies. Wolfgang and Will, totally out of place, rummage her fridge and help themselves to beers.

Thirty minutes later, Nomi turns Sun around to show her the result. “Well, what do you think?”

Lito had found a sleeveless black A-line dress with an open back. Kala had found a black clutch with a bold dash of red and blue. Riley had added just a touch of mascara and eyeliner with a shade of red lipstick Sun didn’t know she owned.

“I don’t know what to-”

“It’s okay. We know.” Will calls from the other room.

“You look nice,” Wolfgang says when she walks out of her closet.

“Taxi’s here!” Capheus calls from where he stands by the window.

Kala squeezes Sun’s arm. “Do you want us to stay out of your head tonight?”

“Please.”

Sun locks the door and heads for the taxi alone.

  


“You look beautiful, Ms Bak.”

“Thank you, Detective.”

He had cleaned up from work, dressed in a white cotton shirt with no tie. Despite herself, Sun felt a surge of warmth.

“I am surprised you called.”

Sun doesn’t know what to say. This is not a realm in which she is confident. So they enter the restaurant in silence, and find a spot at the bar. He orders a beer and she orders a sidecar.

The sidecar isn’t as good as Lito’s but it helps to give her hands something to do. Sun finally breaks the silence. “What made you want to invite me to dinner?”

Mun smirks and takes a long pull on his beer. “You made quite an impression on me at seventeen when you kicked my ass. I haven’t fought anyone like you since then. I am fascinated by you. I want to get to know you better.” Mun looks into her eyes as he talks, totally sincere. “Plus, I think you being able to beat me up is strangely sexy.”

Sun smiles. “Thank you, Detective.”

“Kwon-Ho.” He leans closer, slowly. “We’re getting a drink together. You can call me Kwon-Ho now.”

The heat emanating from his skin feels like the sun on a late April afternoon, warm and comforting. “My name is Sun.” His lips are temptingly close.

“I know. I saw it on your arrest warrant.” He finishes his beer. “Have you eaten since training?”

“Yes.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

As they eat, he talks about his life: His love for trashy detective novels (even though they are factually inaccurate). His younger twin sisters and their childhood antics (with and against him). How he plays piano and wishes he had more time to practice (Sun was surprised to want to hear him play someday).

And he slowly coaxes information out of her: her mother’s name (Mi Cha Bak), her favorite color (black), if she likes ice cream (only vanilla). Little things. Things no one has ever cared to ask.

When they finish - they both pay - Kwon-Ho offers to walk Sun back to her apartment.

Lito jumps in and says yes before Sun can stop him.

 _So much for staying out of my head_.

Lito laughs. _It’s for your own good._

  


“Fancy building for a fighter.”

“Just my inheritance.”

An awkwardness that had been absent all evening descends. Sun knows what she wants, but doesn’t know how to ask.

Riley steps in. “Do you want to come upstairs?”

She reaches out with Sun’s hand and invites Mun to take it. They hold hands in the elevator, shoulders brushing.  Sun leads the way to her apartment and greets her dog. Mun leans down and lets the dog sniff and lick at his palm.

 _See? She likes him too!_ Capheus whispers.

Standing again, he turns to look at her.

“I would very much like to kiss you now, Sun.”

He doesn’t move, and lets her take the next step. Sun kisses him. A giddiness washes over her as their lips touch.

He deepens the kiss, slowly, letting her enjoy the touch of his tongue on her lips. After a minute, he cradles the back of her head and kisses her harder.

She relishes the kiss before putting a hand on his shoulder, pushing away. She frowns at his face and searches for clues, wondering if she should - if he was really -.

 _Trust is hard for people like us._ Wolfgang says calmly in her head _._

Sun appears next to him, observing herself with Mun at the same time. _What should I do?_

 _Fear never fixed anything._ Wolfgang smirks _. He isn’t a bad guy for a cop._

 _I heard that_ . Will pops in. _But Wolfgang’s right_ . _Mun cares for you. He seems like  good guy._

Will is one of the best judges of character she knows, and Wolfgang not hating Mun, a cop, on principle is basically a vote of confidence.

Before she can think of another excuse, Sun lets herself drift back to her body and kisses Mun again. Deeper. Fiercer. She has never been afraid, and she isn’t going to start now.

Sun unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders, approving  the firm chest underneath. She trails her fingers down his abs, enjoying the way his skin twitches under her fingers. He unzips the back of her dress, and lets it fall open as he caresses the skin underneath. She kicks off her flats and pushes the dress off her hips, then loops her arms over the back of his neck and wraps her legs around his waist.

He grasps her thighs and hoists her up, pressing his lips to hers harder. As he walks them back towards the bedroom, he doesn’t let go of the kiss.

Kwon-Ho places her on the bed and steps back to undo his belt. Sun watches, laying down, appreciating the view. She hasn’t felt this unrestrained joy or erotic excitement with a partner -- outside the cluster, that is -- since she’d lost her virginity at seventeen.

“You’re staring,” he says with a smirk.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

He blushes, “No.” He joins her on the bed and leans over to kiss her neck, then makes his way down, his lips tickling her breasts and rib cage before he nibbles at her hips. A smile stretches across Sun’s face.

She flips them onto his back, catching him by surprise, and straddles his waist, enjoying his momentary shock. Sun kisses his neck and chest, smirking in delight when he moans. Sun can feel his breath catch at his and can the prickle of gooseflesh pop up across his abdomen; sensing his control starting to fray.

A dam breaks, and their lovemaking turns frenzied. They rip off all their remaining clothing and come together hard, thrusting and pushing and tugging. Sun delights the feeling of him inside her; her power over him.

Her orgasm flares through her body and mind. She can feel her cluster-mates’ reactions to the force of it. She comes down from the peak and moves away, laying back on the bed.

Mun slowly catches his breath and turns to watch her. “Ms Bak, you are more amazing than I can say.” He kisses her from her cheek to her forehead, lips lingering on the spot below her hairline that tickles. Sun crawls up his chest, laying her head on his chest.

 _Just wait until I tell you about the cluster,_ is all Sun can think as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Savay for allowing me to use their head canon of Sun being a professional fighter post BPO battle. :) You should definitely check out their lovely works as well! 
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta/ TM Nightjar_Patronus.


End file.
